This invention relates to bread making and, more particularly, to devices for making bread at home.
Typically, bread dough is allowed to rise three times before baking, and is punched down between the first and second rises and kneaded between the second and third rises. After the third rise, it is baked. The total time required, from the beginning of the first rise until the end of baking, is usually several hours.